


my god, did i hit a squick? poke. (LOVES RANDOM PAIRING)

by lmeden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/lmeden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Potter II/Hugo Weasley - Breathlessness</p>
            </blockquote>





	my god, did i hit a squick? poke. (LOVES RANDOM PAIRING)

**Author's Note:**

> for arineat on Valentines Day

“Hugo! Cousin-mine!” James flops down on the bench next to me and flings out an arm. I flinch away from it and nearly tumble from my seat, but it only lands on my shoulder and gives me back my balance anyway, so I don’t press the issue.

He leans on me, heavy and drunk.

“James, James, please stop, I’m tired and I don’t want to—“ I mumble. I pushed against him uselessly, trying to shove him upright, but he’s heavy, fit with muscle. Very warm. He’s too much for thin me to shift. He begins bearing us both down.

I brace my arm against the wood of the bench and steady us as much as possible. James turns and presses his face into my neck. He breathes out, and heat races up through my veins and around my thoughts. I become aware of blinking very slowly. I turn my head down and press my cheek into his unruly hair. It pokes up at my eyes but I don’t mind it, I simply close them.

His hand creeps onto my lap and I only realize when it slips beneath my robes and over the button-fly of my trousers.

“James, James,” I whisper, a mantra, reaching down. “We can’t.” The family is nearby. I pluck at his fingers, but they’re determined and unfathomably steady for his level of intoxication. And I must have had a glass or two more than I’d thought; my own hand falls away. I lean back against the paneled wall.

His tongue. It slides up the veins of my neck, leaving a shivery trail. My breath comes out sudden, stuttering. I reach up and fist my hand in his hair. I pull him down. He moves easily; he’s years older than me and yet so interested, so beautiful, I let my eyes close.

My eyes flash open and my mouth opens to gasp as he closes his mouth around the head of my cock. Nothing comes out. I am shocked, strung-out, breathless. Are they watching? His mouth is hot and wet, and his tongue agile. It wraps around me, teasing me and sending sharp, soft shocks of arousal coursing through me. My breath doesn’t return and my vision spins.

I’m not tired, just subsumed; I’m devoured by James’ tongue on my cock, by the overwhelming desire that controls me, by the lateness of the night and the strength of the drink. My breath swarms back with a gasp and I relax, my neck loosening. My head falls, my chins rests on my chest. I stare at the top of James’ head, bent over my lap and spent cock. I card my fingers through his hair. It’s very soft.

Maybe I should go to sleep now; maybe I should bring James with me to do so. Find a room? I smile down at him. He turns his head, twining an arm around my hips and drawing me close. His head turns over and up and I watch as his hazel eyes dance in the yellow candle-light.


End file.
